nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
1000 A.D.
1000 A.D., also known as the Present, is one of the eras in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It's known as the Present because this is where the game starts. The main playable character, Crono, is from this era, and it's where his journey begins. Lucca and Marle are also from this era. This 1000 A.D. has nothing to due with Planet Earths 1000 A.D. becuase it happens on a different planet. Its possible this year could be happing at any point relative to Planet Earth History, because its another worlds history. Happenings The Millennial Fair The game begins when Crono heads out to the Millennial Fair at Leene Square. While at the festival, Crono accidentally bumps into the young girl calling herself Marle. They quickly become friends and travel around the Fair together. During the demonstration of Lucca's Telepod, Marle volunteers to be transported from one pod to the other. But when Lucca and Taban turn the machines on, Marle's pendant begins to glow. The Telepod energy reacts with the pendant and Marle suddenly disappears, dropping the pendant. Unsure of where she went, Crono agrees to let the same thing happen to him in order to find her. So he steps into the Telepod, Lucca turns it on and Crono vanishes...only to reappear in 600 A.D. We're Back! After Crono and his friends rescue Queen Leene and return to 1000 A.D. via the Time Gate at the Millennial Fair, Lucca heads home to do some work while Crono escorts Marle back to Guardia Castle. They leave the Fair, travel through Truce and head through Guardia Forest to reach the Castle. As soon as they enter the Castle, the Chancellor demands the guards place Crono under arrest for kidnapping Princess Nadia. Despite her objections, the guards obey the Chancellor and lock him away to await a trial. The Trial Crono gets a trial in the courtroom at Guardia Castle. :Note: The happenings during the trial are determined by the player's actions in the previous chapters. Crono is either found guilty or innocent depending on what the player did while at the Millennial Fair. If Crono is guilty, he is sentenced to an execution. If he is innocent, the Chancellor tricks the prison guards into thinking he was guilty and an execution is set. While sitting in his prison cell awaiting an execution, Crono manages to trick and overpower the guard in order to escape. He then fights his way through the prison towers toward the exit, where he finds that Lucca is willing to help with his escape. After destroying the Dragon Tank, Crono and Lucca make a mad dash for the Castle doors. As they soon find themselves surrounded, Marle comes to their rescue and together the three of them leave the Castle. The guards end up chasing them into Guardia Forest where they find a new Time Gate. Realizing they have no other option, they use the Gate Key and jump through the Gate. The Village of Magic After acquiring their magic powers in The End of Time, Crono and his party return to 1000 A.D. only to find themselves on the Eastern continent that is inhabited by human-hating monsters calling themselves Mystics. In talking to the monsters living in Medina, Crono and his party find out that Magus summoned the destructive entity Lavos back in 600 A.D. to destroy humanity. They then decided they had to head back to the Middle Ages and stop Magus. In traveling north, they find the Forest Ruins where a magical pyramid stands amid the trees. They have no idea what it is. Traveling west, they come across Melchior's Hut where they find Melchior, the swordsmith Crono and Marle met back at the Millennial Fair at Leene Square. He tells them that they can reach the Northwestern continent by going through Heckran Cave. Heading into the Cave, Crono and his friends battle strange monsters and eventually find a magical pool of water that transports them to the Vortex Pit just east of Lucca's house in Truce. After paying a quick visit to Taban and Lara, as well as Crono's Mom and Fritz and Elaine's Market, the party enters the Time Gate at the Millennial Fair, transporting them back to The End of Time. Tata and the Frog After acquiring the broken parts to the Masamune, Crono's party returns to 1000 A.D. to speak with Melchior. He tells them that it can only be repaired using a rare mineral that doesn't exist anymore. The Rare Red Rock After speaking to Melchior, Crono and his party leave Medina and head for the Prehistoric Era in search of the red mineral needed to repair the Masamune. The Masamune! Returning to Melchior's Hut, Crono presents the materials to Melchior who immediately begins repairing the sword. Crono's party then travels back to 600 A.D. to give it to Frog. The Time Egg After Crono's death, the party visits Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors at the Millennial Fair to acquire the Crono Clone, then head to Crono's house to pick it up. The Hero's Grave Crono's party heads to the Northern Ruins in 1000 A.D. but can't get into the Ruins due to Cyrus' ghost. So the party tried entering the Ruins in 600 A.D., but can't because the place is falling apart and is in need of repairs. They go to nearby Choras in search of a carpenter. The party finds one that lost his tools. So they visit Choras in 1000 A.D. and borrow tools from a lazy carpenter who refuses to work. The party takes the tools back to 600 A.D. and gives them to the carpenter who agrees to repair the Ruins. After Cyrus' spirit is freed in 600 A.D., the Northern Ruins become known as the Hero's Grave. The Green Dream After leaving Robo in 600 A.D. to assist Fiona in regrowing the forest, the party takes Epoch into 1000 A.D. and see the lush forest. Within the forest is Fiona's Shrine where Robo has been waiting for them for four centuries. The entire 7 members of the party get together and spend the night in the forest. Lucca unexpectedly finds a Time Gate and travels back 10 years to the time her mother Lara lost her legs. She has a second chance to save her... After the quick visit, she jumps back to the forest to rejoin the party. :Note: It's up to the player to save Lucca's mother. Whether they are successful or not is one of the many events that helps determine the ending in the game after Lavos is defeated. The Quest for the Sun Stone Discovering the Sun Stone went missing in 1000 A.D., the party tracks the energy to Porre, where the greedy Mayor refuses to give them any information. Hoping to alter the mind-set of his ancestors, the party buys jerky at the Snail Stop, travels back to 600 A.D. and gives the jerky to Porre's village Elder. They then jump back to 1000 A.D. to find that the Mayor is now a very generous person. He gives them the Moon Stone. The party places the Moon Stone back in the Sun Keep and then picks up the fully energized Sun Stone in the Future. Taking it back to Truce in 1000 A.D., Lucca and her father Taban use it to create new weapons and accessories. The Rainbow Shell Crono's party heads to the West Cape and pour the pop they got from Toma 400 years earlier on his grave stone. Toma's ghost appears and directs them to the Giant's Claw in 600 A.D. After recovering the Rainbow Shell and storing it away in Guardia Castle in 600 A.D., the party returns to Guardia Castle in 1000 A.D. to find that King Guardia XXXIII, Marle's father, is on trial for allegedly selling the Rainbow Shell for his own personal gain. The party searches the Castle for the store room and find the Rainbow Shell hidden away. They also discover that there is a plot by the Chancellor to overthrow the King and take over the Kingdom of Guardia. Bringing back a shard of the Rainbow Shell as proof, Marle crashes through the stained-glass window of the Courtroom to save her father. The Chancellor then reveals himself to be Yakra XIII, the descendant of Yakra bent on revenge. Yakra XIII is defeated and the bond between Marle and the King is mended. They also rescue the real Chancellor from a locked treasure chest. Melchior then shows up at the Castle and uses the Rainbow Shell, combined with the Sun Stone, to create more powerful weapons and accessories for Crono's party. Locations *Choras *Fiona's Shrine *Forest Ruins *Guardia Castle *Guardia Forest *Heckran Cave *Leene Square *Medina *Melchior's Hut *Northern Ruins *Porre *Sun Keep *Truce *Vortex Pit *West Cape *Zenan Bridge Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger eras Category:1000 A.D.